Traversing through time Accidentally
by mysteryheart
Summary: Harry and Hermione get sent back in time by a well meaning fairy without their knowledge. well. now that their there why fix all the shit that went wrong? H/Hr. Slight Dumbledore bashing if you squint. Major Molly, Ron and Ginny bashing.
1. Getting Started

Harry opened his eyes and frowned. it was dark and cramped wherever he was. For a terrifying second he thought he had been captured by Death Eaters. then he remembered they were all kissed by Dementor's at the end of the war. Well with a few exeptions.

That was until his heart stopped upon hearing a voice he thought he'd never hear again. "Boy get up and make breakfast!" his Aunt called. But how? The Dursley's were murdered after the war. Rita Skeeter had uncovered his childhood and a group of witches and wizards had taken it upon themselves to 'Avenge the Saviour' as they called it

Thinking quickly he got up and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. He was used to cooking for himself and Hermione by now so he could think as he cooked. what had happened to make him go back in time?

**_~_****_FFLASHBACK~_**

_Harry and Hermione had been having dinner for his 18th birthday alone in Potter Manor. "Do you ever wish we could take it all back?" Hermione asked as she set down her fork. They had just found out Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Ron had been manipulating them and feeding them_ _love and loyalty potions._

_Potions that had most likley interfiered with their brains and made them do stupid things, like go down into the Chamber of Secrets with a proffessor he knew was a fraud and go into a forest full of giant spiders. honestly 'follow the spiders'? really great idea_. _Especially when your Not-very-good-at'-magic best friend has Arachnophobia.._

_Harry sighed as he grabbed Hermione's hand. "Yes. Yes I do. Sometimes I wish with all my heart that we could go back in time and fix things." Harry said as he sighed. A white light shot across their joined hands quick as a whip. It had been so fast Harry assumed he had imagined it._

**_~END FLASHBACK~_**

By now they had finished eating breakfast and Harry knew what he wanted to do. He now understood that the Dursley's hatred of magic stemmed from Petunia's misinformation, And that was partially Dumbledore's fault though he never meant to.

In fact his relationship with them had been on the mend before they were murdered and he had grieved for the loss of his only blood relative's. Resalution set he cleared his throat. All three Dursley's looked up at him. He had never talked at the table if he could help it. "Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon I would like to speak with you alone if you please." He said politley.

Vernon scowled. "Its about my parents and their old school in Scotland." Harry added. Petunia stiffened and Vernon paled. "Go play in your room Dudley." Vernon said. Dudley who didn't want to hear a word about School as it was summer complied.

"What about that freak School boy?" Vernon asked. Petunia sat down. "Alright first things first, I Harry James Potter Do hereby swear on my Life and magic that what I am about to tell you is the complete truth to the best of my knowledge." He said. Petunia's eye's widened as a golden light flashed. "Thats an unbreakable vow, you can't lie to us. why would you do that?" Perunia asked.

Vernon blinked. Evidentley he understood what his wife had said. "Because I have to tell you that when I went to bed last night I was 18 and still mourning my dads best friend. I dont know exactly how it happened but for some reason I was sent back in time. And Aunt Petunia. your wrong about why my mum was killed." Harry said

Petunia scowled. "Then why was my sister killed?" She asked. Harry sighed. "The man that killed her was after me. There was a Prophecy made saying that someone with the power to defeat him would be born at the end of july and will be marked as his equal." Harry said pointing to his scar. "He came after me, my dad tried to hold him off and told my mom to run with me and leave.

but she didn't have time to do that so she went on to plan B. A long time ago my ancestor helped a fairy by the name of Chelsea. She was the Fairy of Love and Balance. As a reward Chelsea swore that the Fairy of Love and Balance present and future will always come to a Potter's aid when summoned. This is a great honor.

Months before her death my mother asked the current fairy if there were any Fae spells or rituals to protect against the killing curse. Her plan was that if all else should fail she could at least protect us from the killing curse. The fairy taught her a ritual powered by love to protect them however she was preforming the ritual on me when Voldemort came in.

He told her to move aside, you see Voldemort didn't want to kill any purebloods or witches and wizards who were powerful. my mother was extreemly gifted in Charms, Potions and Transfiguration. He told her to move aside several times but she refused a pleaded for my life. she begged him to kill her instead of me. Voldemort got annoyed and killed her in his ire. Then he turned his wand on me.

but the ritual was already half completed and his killing curse rebounded and hit him instead. and since the ritual wasn't complete I still got the scar." Harry explained. The Dursley's were staring at him in something akin to awe. "Can you summon this fairy?" Petunia asked. Harry nodded. "Anna! come to me!" Harry called. There was a flash of light. then suddenly a Girl. appeared

She looked to be in her mid to late teens. She had light brown hair with a white streak in it. Fair skin and silver eyes. She was slim and wore a pure white Crop top with a white knee length loose skirt that seemed to flow as if it were eternally caught in a gentle breeze.

However her most prominent feature were the large white wings on her back that seemed to be almost see through. "Yes Mr Potter you called?" She asked. She had a lovley voice that sounded like a melody.

Harry smiled. "Anna, this is my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon." Harry said. Anna nodded at them. "Charmed, im sure." Anna said politley. "What can you do?" Petunia asked curious. Anna assesed her for a moment. "Ma'am it would be easier to tell you what I cannot do. For one I cannot bring people back from the dead, and for another I cannot go back in time." She said. Suddenly Harry had an idea. "Anna you said YOU couldn't go back in time. could you send someone back in time. without being ordered to or asked?" Anna nodded.

Harry smiled. "Anna hypothetically lets say I didn't know about you until i was 17 and lets say in that time I was attacked by a possesed teacher, Bitten by a Basalisk, Almost mauled by a Werewolf, forced to participate in a deadly tournament. Tourtured by an evil witch on a power high, forced to watch my mentor and godfather die then quite literally walk to my death only to come back to life and find that my best friend was nothing but a money hungry mongruel, would you have sent me and the girl I love back in time if we had wished it without knowing you were listening?" Harry asked.

Anna's eyes grew wide. "I would have totally done that. and I did do that didn't I?" She asked looking him up and down. "I believe you did. can you check on Hermione Granger and see if she was sent back to?" Harry asked. Anna smiled and nodded before she left

Vernon looked to be thinking. But as Harry expected he didn't look angry. Petunia for once made a smart decision. "Tell us everything." She said. And Harry complied he told them about the stone. why it was important and why Riddle wanted it. He told them about the Basalisk and exactly what it was. he explained about Peter Pettigrew and Sirius. He Told them about the Dementors and what they were

He held nothing back. He also Told them the good, his relationship with Hermione and his plans now that he's gone back. both Dursley's were shocked that those plans included ways to protect them. now that someone had explained to them in lamens terms they understood that this Voldemort guy, who's name is actually Tom Riddle is the wizarding worlds equivalent to Hitler.

Both the Dursleys now felt terrible about the treatment of their Nephew at their hands. They resolved to have a discussion with their son later. "How can all those magic folk put the pressure of ending a civil war on one teenager?" Vernon asked. He wasn't happy about everything Harry had to endure. especially since Hogwarts was supposed to be his escape from them.

"Easy, I'm the only person known to have survived when he wanted me dead. they call me The-Boy-Who-Lived or The Chosen One. To them, I'm their last hope. the silver lining in the dark. The day you found me was the day that almost every witch and wizard in Britan blessed the ground I walk on." Harry said mater of factly. it was completely obvious he hated the fame.

"Harry if I didn't know you so well I'd think you were turning into Malfoy. " Came a familiar voice. Harry and the Dursleys jumped slightly. standing in the doorway was Anna and a girl with Bushy brown hair Anna Glared at the girls hair, took out her wand and waved it over the girl. Her hair instantly fell into soft loose curls. "Much better" Anna declared

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked up to the table and stuck out her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger. Pleassure to meet you, I must say I'm glad Harry talked me out of hating you, I'm very protective of Harry you see and the first time he told me about you guys he had to put a full body bind on me for a few hours to stop me from hexing you." She said sweetly

Harry shook his head. The message was clear as day. '_hurt him and I will hurt you ten fold'_ The Dursleys spent an hour or so speeking with Hermione. Then they called Dudley down to have a heart to heart. and brace for the impending explosion. Harry had checked the date and realized it was a few days before Dudley's birthday and Harry still wanted to free the snake. Though when Hermione pointed out that. Freeing a snake for fun was childish Harry had very Maturley stuck his tongue out at her.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief while Anna snickered behind her. Dudley's explosion came half an hour later at the end of the discussion He stomped his feet. Broke two vases and hit his mother, That was the breaking point for Harry. "ENOUGH! Dudley you are a spoiled. self centered. Egotistical. Bully who things the world revolves around you. well it doesn't and one day your gonna find yourself in a situation

where Mummy and Daddy wont be able to help you, you take everything for granted including your parents! My parents died Protecting me and here you are hitting your mother and destroying the house because you can't get what you want! Where would you be if Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon died? either in an orphanage or Aunt Marge's!

There would be no one to coddle you if you fall and get hurt, no one to tuck you in at night and no one to tell you everything is alright! you'll be alone just like I was for ten years of my life! They calmly explained everything to you as slowly as possible and I know thats allot for a kid to absorb when your world is dumped on its arse

But damnit Dudley LIFE ISN'T FAIR! so Shut up sit down and actually think for once in your life about How privledged you are and How would you feel if you were made to live like me!" He yelled. Dudley had never seen his cousin stand up to him before, he was so stunned he complied and sat down.

If he was being honest with himself he didn't think he could cope, but that would never happen right? I mean who in their right mind would treat a kid like that? and even in his slow mind Dudley realized. People had treated a kid like that! Him and his parents had treated Harry worse than how how his aunt marge treated dogs with birth defects.

Faced with his actions Dudley now remembered something their old gym teacher told them. treat people how you want to be treated. Well he certianly never wanted to be treated like Harry had. "Sorry." Dudley said quietly. Everyone was surprised. They didn't think sorry had been a word in Dudley's vocabulary

A few hours later after Anna had lleft Harry and Hermione were making. plans as to how they would go about this. They had discovered that after a quick test they still had all their ability's from when they were 18. They could still do wandless and wordless magic. and their. Ocumelency shields were as strong as ever

"Ok I have an idea on how we can get Sirius free early and deal with the Chamber so we can nick the Diary off of Ginny." Harry said. "Well get on with it. I've got time. I told my mother I was going to the library. Actually I have an idea. I'll explain it after yours." Hermione said.

"Ok we know Ron is a jealous bugger right? so how about I pay him 10 Galleons to buy Scabbers.

I can say that my Aunt is horrible and I want to keep Scabbers as a pet to bug her. then turn him in to Amelia Bones. i'll tell her I have night terrors where all I can do is remember my parents murder. I can say I remember him leading. Voldemort into my room, have my mom call him a traitor and him leave or something like that. They'll believe me because I'm Harry Potter.

Then the chamber is quite simple. we kidnap a Rooster and go into the chamber and let the Rooster's crow kill the Basalisk. They're very valuable. and i'll offer the dead Basalisk to Snape, yes as a bribe. nothing short of Amortentia will make him see that I am not James Potter otherwise." Harry said.

Hermione snickered "Alright we've agreed to tell people about the cuboard to get you away from the Dursley's even if they are much nicer now and they agreed to play along so Dumbledore will agree to it. Now as you know I got my letter a bit before you and I actually get my letter today,

After 3rd year me and my mother were talking, Apperantly I started going to the library more often and she thought I was meeting a boy. Your going to meet McGonagall today and maybe let her "overhear" About your night terrors so that the story isn't new. but dont say peter's name or she's likley to put it together instantly.

Its actually getting a bit late now. lets tell the Dursley's the plan and go." Hermione said. Harry nodded and after telling the Dursley's what they planned to do Petunia suggested they mention the fact that he was starved to get himself invited over for dinner.

Five minutes later Hermione Apparated them to the Alley near her house. She instructed Harry to curl into himself slightly when first meeting her parents as abused children dont usually walk with confidence. Harry nodded and Hermione walked Harry to her house

"Mum! Dad! I'm home and I need to talk to you this instant! Its an emergency!" She said while she pulled Harry along into the living room. Hermione acted surprised as she saw the stern Transfiguration professor there. Harry half hid behind her as he remembered what he used to be like around new people.

"Hermione honey whats wrong?" Her mother asked. "Mum. Well you know how i've been going to the library more recently?" Hermione asked as McGonagall and her father eye'd Harry. Hermione made herself blush. "Well its because I um, I met a friend. This is Harry and we were talking about him coming over to meet you. but when I asked about meeting his Aunt and Uncle he paniced

It took about an hour but I finally got it out of him. Those people are horrible! They make him sleep in a cuboard under the stairs while his cousin has two bedrooms and He told me they dont like to feed him and sometimes "forget" to feed him while he's locked in his cuboard. sometimes for weeks!" Hermione yelled.

All three of the adults looked furious. "Whats your full name?" McGonagall suddenly asked him. Harry peeked out from around Hermione. "Harry, Harry Potter." He answered.

McGonagall paled instantly. "Would you mind if I sent a message to someone?" She asked the Grangers as she pulled out her wand. The Grangers shook their heads and McGonagall sent a Patronus to. Albus telling him to get there this instant

While they waited for Dumbledore Minerva explained a bit about the magical world and that they both will be starting Hogwarts come September. They both broke into grins and Harry wrapped his arm. around Hermione's waist and pulled her close. To the watching adults this seemed adorable. However Hermione blushed beat red.

then there was a knock on the door. Emma went to answer it and after a moment came back in with Dumbledore. Minerva instantly began telling him what they had told her. Albus was extremely upset by the time she finished

then he turned to Harry and Hermione. "Harry my dear boy how did you get here all the way from Surrey?" he asked. Harry furrowed his brow. "I dont know sir. its like one minute i'm there the next i'm with my Hermione." He said. Minerva and Albus smiled at how he addressed Hermione. However her father frowned slightly

"Well when did it first happen?" Albus asked. "A few weeks ago. I was running away from Dudley and his gang and I wanted to get away. their not real smart so I turned down a back alley then all of a sudden I fell on my face infront of a library. I didn't know I had gone so far until I went inside. you see Dudley and his gang arent allowed in library's. Thats where I met my Hermione." He said smiling as he pulled her a bit closer

Albus's eye's twinkled. "And how did you get back?" Minerva asked. "The first time I lost track of time. then when I saw what time it was I ran out of there and I just thought how much trouble i'd be in if I wasn't on time to cook dinner then all of a sudden I was back at the Dursleys.

The next day I just wanted to be back and the library again to see my Hermione. and I was. we've been meeting for weeks now." Harry said as he allowed a blush to creep onto his face. McGonagall stared. "That shouldn't even be possible for someone so young to apparate." She said.

"I can do it to." Hermione offered. All the adults stared at her. Hermione blushed. "Well you see. last week, Harry was meant to meet me at the library. only he was a bit late. I got worried and well, I sort of apparated? - I think you called it?- anyhow I did that and found Harry in his back garden and sort of just took him while he was pulling weeds." Hermione said as she mumbled the last part

internally Harry was laughing his arse off. Hermione's acting was award worthy. Minerva smiled as did Albus. Daniel Granger was fighting to keep a frown on his face. and here he thought he could look properly upset the first time she brought a boy home. well if all went well this would be the last boy she brought home.

Harry glanced at Hermione and nodded towards the kitchen. She instantly understood. "Um yes well i'd like a word with Harry alone please." Hermione said as she dragged him into the kitchen. The bait was set. as soon as they entered she felt the odd prickle of a listening charm.

They nodded in silent comunication. "Harry dont you think you should tell them about your night terrors? You said they were odd and scary. what were they about?" Hermione said as though she were curious. Harry's eye's danced with awe. Merlin she should have been an actress. Harry sighed as if he were admitting defeat.

"They start off fine. My mum and dad are playing with me on the floor of a cottage of sorts. all of a sudden i feel a bit of a tremor go through me. then my dad says. "Lily run! its him! take Harry and go!" Then before I knew it I was lifted up into my mums arms and she ran up the stairs with me as the front door blasted open there were a few flashes of light then my mum bursts into my room and puts me in my cot. she starts saying something in french. and waving one of those stick things. a wand i suppose. in weird patterns she said.

"les dieux ci-dessus protègent mon bien-aimé de la malédiction de la mort. utilisez mon amour pour ériger un bouclier impénétrable que cette malédiction ne passera jamais--" She didn't finish though as the door was blasted open and two men came in. one was ugly and fat, But I cant help feel like i've seen him before. The other one was downright terrifying. he looked like some sort of snake man. My mom gasped.

she looked at the fat guy and says. "You! we trusted you! Traitor!" then he turns into a rat and leaves. leaving my mum alone with the snake man. he tells her to stand aside but she refuses. she tells him to kill her instead. Then a green light shoots out of his wand. he gives a cold high pitched laugh. then I wake up." Harry said. He noticed the deafening silence in the other room.

Hermione hugged him. "Oh Harry! That must have been awful! to relive that to the point where you remember every aspect of it! How often are they?" she asked. Harry wracked his brain for a suitable answer. after a moment he sighed. "About three to four times a week since I was 5..." He said. he distinctly heard 4 sharp intakes of breath in the o.o ther room

In the other room the adults were horrified. how could a little boy endure such torture to watch his parents murder over and over again? Minerva cancelled the listening charm as she further explained the Wizarding World. It was silently agreed that they would have a word with the Dursley's. Albus sent a quick Patronus to Severus explaining the situation. after all Severus was the only one on staff that really knew how to deal with abused children.

an Hour or so later after the Grangers had offered and made everyone dinner when the doorbell rang. Harry and Hermione got up and walked behind Dumbledore and McGonagall. They knew who this was and they weren't against using their acting skills to get what they wanted.

Dumbledore opened the door and there stood Severus Snape. "Severus my boy, come meet young Harry." Dumbledore said as he stepped aside. "Wow! your him!" Harry said exitedly. Severus looked at him strangley. "Do you know me child?" He asked in a silky voice. Harry nodded vigorusly

"Your Batman!" Harry said in a serious tone. as if he were giving away the worlds biggest secret. Minerva snorted. and Mr and Mrs Granger covered their mouths to muffle their laughter. Hermione was just standing there quietly shaking with laughter. Severus simply stood there frozen in shock while Albus's eye's twinkled.

"No, I am not Batman I am Severus Snape-" He was caught off guard by the hard Glare Hermione sent him as she hugged Harry closer. Harry made a show of slumping his shoulders. and looking sad. Inside he was howling with laughter. "Dont be sad Harry. he just has to say that to keep his secret." She half wistpered. Her parents looked at her oddly

"Harry go to the shelf and try to find my favorite book." Hermione said. Harry nodded and walked over to the book shelf on the far end of the room. Inside his head he was cackling. Hermione turned around to glare at Snape and she planted her hands on her hips like she'd seen Harry's mum do in her Portrait.

Snape blinked and Hermione inwardly smiled. He recognised her stance! "Now you listen to me mister! No one and I do mean NO ONE. Makes MY Harry sad. So if he thinks your Batman then. You. Are. Batman!" She hissed through her teeth as she punctuated the last three words for emphasis. Then she turned around and walked over to Harry.

Snape Shook his head. "Good lord she's a minature Lily" Snape lamented. Her parents and McGonagall had trouble not laughing at Hermione's antic's

**_~scene~_**

A few hours later after Harry had returned to Privet Drive. (with the promise of finding him a proper home by morning) Harry was laying in the guest room smiling. The Dursley's had played their part perfectly and McGonagall had left with her face red. from anger and Harry had happily informed them that no one had ever done that and it was a new record for annoying McGonagall.

Then he went to bed thinking about Hermione. She had put on a show as well, even threatened to apparate them away the moment Dumbledore said he would have to return to the Dursleys for that night. He had also taken the liberty to ward the Granger house as best as he could. of course Harry and Hermione had silently added their own wards over the entire property.

Hermione was confident her parents would offer to take him in, and if not them then unfortunatly he would have to stay with the Weasley's. Dumbledore was sure to only trust them with taking him in, anyway he could act withdrawn. that wouldn't be questioned as far as he was concerned. besides Anna had already made them immune to love, loyalty and cumpulsion potions. and thanks to his Occumelency cumpulsion spells were a no go.

**_~Scene~_**

The next day Harry was inwardly scowling as he sat in the livingroom of the burrow. The Grangers Had offered to take Harry in however the Headmaster had thought the burrow was a better option. and so Hermione and Harry came up with plan B. Which was about to be set into action as soon as he saw the fithy rat Wormtail.

Mrs Weasly smiled as the kids all filed into the room. Percy ironically took up the introduction. and apparently they had been informed of how he grew up because Percy spoke entirley to softly. "Right so this is Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. and I'm Percy. you've already seen Errol the family Owl. and this is my rat Scabbers" Percy said as he held out the fat Grey rat. _Show time. _Harry thought. Harry stiffened and with a loud CRACK!

he was across the room shaking slightly. "Thats the Traitor! He was there! He told Him where we were!" Harry shouted. Wormtail instantly started squirming to get free and tried to run across the room towards the door. Harry sent a wandless spell towards him to force him out of the transformation while Percy who seemed to be the only one with a functioning brain went to stand infront of Harry, his wand drawn and pointed at the transformed man who was now a confused sniffiling peter pettigrew. Harry rolled his eyes as McGonagall stood there stunned as the Headmaster seemed to be putting the pieces together.

It seemed as though they needed a push. "Traitor! I never liked you! mum said so! stupid rat!" Harry spat. what followed was confuced caos as a stunned and bound Pettigrew was Dragged to the D.M.L.E to be interrogated by Amelia Bones. as Mrs Weasley constantly asked Harry if He was alright while he tried to get to fred and George.

He knew they had learned Occumelency 2nd year after Flitwick let slip to them that Snape knew Legitimency. He and Hermione already agreed to let the twins in on the secret since they along with Arthur, Bill and Charlie had taken their side. when the scheme was found out.

Finally after growing impatient he simply ducked under Mrs Weasley. Walked up to the twins and stood on his toes to whisper in their ear's. "I need to speak with you two alone, I Solemly swear I am up to no good." He said. The twins eye's widened. "Mum. we're going to show Harry our room." George said as he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

**_~Scene~_**

Once they were in the twins room Harry closed the door and wandlessly Locked and silenced it. The twins blinked at him. "Explain" They said in unison. Harry smiled. "Right well I should start by saying that me and the love of my life are in the process of pranking the entire Wizarding world..." He began. The twins smiles grew wider than ever, Harry then proceeded to explain everything then faltered slightly when he got to their family's betrayal but carried on.

"Then, a few months after the war ended I was really confused for awhile because. I knew I was in love with Hermione. but for some reason I was still attracted to Ginny and I felt like I was betraying her. which sounded stupid enough in my mind to be checked out by a healer. there were several potions in my system that started second year. when I came here for the first time.

I-I was angry. and I felt betrayed. I Got Hermione checked out by pretending that we were going to talk about returning her parents memories. Ron was stupid and didn't care about that so he didn't pay us any mimd. After she got the potions flushed out of her Hermione damn near had a mental breakdown because of it all.

we were eating dinner one night when she asked me if I wished we could take it all back. I said yes not knowing a very nosey Fairy was listening and here we are." Harry explained. Fred and George looked murderous. How dare Their mother and Youngest siblings treat Harry like that!

"We want to help!" They said in unison. Harry smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. and this time around I refuse to simply give you a few galleons as start up money, no you two are brilliant. I'm funding your entire store. start to finish. and before you object. I could live in the highest luxury if I wanted and I wouldn't be scratching the surface of the potter fortune. We have more money than the Malfoy's about tens of thousands of times over.

And their is a nice plot of land in Diagon Ally that I know you will love. Im going to take my Lordship as soon as I'm able to get into Gringott's. There's this really old law that says if someone is the last in their family they may take up the Lordship at any age. It was passed during the last war, people were desprate to save titles and family lines.

And im still pissed at Dumbledore for not educating me on my rights as he should have. He can stick the Greater Good right up his wrinkle ridden bony arse for all I care, He didn't tell me because he wanted me ignorant. and while I fully believe he had absolutley no idea about how the Dursley's were treating me.

he knew for a fact that they would never tell me about who I am thus limiting my knowledge. he was weak willed in the area of power and it curupted him slightly. his portriat admitted to wanting my seats on the Wisengamot.

But enough of that. there is a special feature on the map that I only found out sbout recently, hand it over and i'll show you" Harry said smiling. George got the map while Fred was considering the chaos they could create with the son of a maurader. "I son of prongs solemly swear I am up to no good and am in need of the four mauraders" Harry said as words began to appear on the page

**_Mr Prongs would like to congradulate his son on being the first to the map and would like to know if he married his Lily flower?_**

**_Mr Padfoot would like to implore Mr Prongs to stop pining after the fiesty redhead, the school nurse sees you enough and we dont need her to punch your lights out...again_**

**_Mr Moony would like to remind Mr Prongs and Mr. Padfoot that Prongslet needs our help and to stop bickering so we can do right by the next Genoration._**

**_Mr Wormtail concur's with Mr Moony and would like to remind Mr Prongs that his Lily flower told him the day she gets with him is the day it snows in hell. Mr Wormtail would also like to know if Mr Padfoot ever got with Amelia Bones. if not he owe's mr Moony ten Galleons._**

The twins mouths were hanging open and Harry smiled. he had no problem talking with the maps version of wormtail. this was before he had become a death eater and when he first disscovered this feature the map wormtail had been horrified to learn about what he had did. he even called himself a spineless bastard

"Right well, I as the son of Prongs am in the process of pranking the entire Wizarding World. allot of things are not right. yes dad you did Marry mum after 7th year. no Padfoot has not gotten together with Amelia bones but your barny if you think im not going to play matchmaker with them. Moony is out of town lets say. and Wormtail your future self is a traitor."

Harry went on to explain everything to the map as he told the twins the map is enchanted kind of like portriats are and the Marauders in the map are like their 15 year old selves


	2. marking where they stand

Later that night at dinner Molly continued to try and pry into Harry's life with the Dursleys. and frankly Harry was agrivated. though he was sure only the twins noticed. so deciding on a course of retribution he sat up. unfortunatley he would have to play nice with Ron until he fucked up.

However he held no such reservations for Ginny, who had been staring at him with cow eyes all throughout dinner. so he turned to Mrs Weasley as he watched Ginny out of the corner of his eye.

" actually Mrs Weasley I'd prefer not to talk about my realatives. you see until I met my girlfriend Hermione I was never really one to talk to anyone because if I made any friends my cousin Dudley would scare them off. and frankly I just met your family even though you all seem like lovley people

i just dont know you well enough yet to feel comfortable with talking about my past." Harry said in a small voice. it worked. most of the family took on understanding expressions while Ginny looked heartbroken

Mrs Weasley nodded. " of course dear. im so sorry for prying. I should of realized you would need to get settled here first." she said kindly. as it happened it didnt take long at all for Ron to put his foot in his mouth.

" is it true you remember your Mum and dad being murdered?" Ron asked. the rest of his family took on horrified expressions. inwardly harry smirked. outwardly he stiffened and glared at Ron. "How do you know about that!?! i've only talked to Hermione about it!" Harry seethed.

Ron furrowed his brow in confusion. " the Headmaster told us when he came. said you had nightmares and we should watch out for them." He tried explaining.

Harry allowed tears to prick his eyes as he grit his teeth. "That was a private conversation between me and Hermione! he had no right to listen in whatsoever! and he certianly had no right to tell anyone else about it! id like to be excused." Harry seethed before he ran out of the room. He could hear Rons family begin to lay into him.

**_~Scene~_**

after he ran upstairs Harry allowed himself to smirk. things were getting interesting. Ron had just given himself a valid reason to distance himself from Dumbledore. Harry then smiled as he thought about the problems he could cause for the old goat.

after all. he was still a manipulative bastard. and so with a predatory gleam in his eye he Apparated out of the room just as Percy walked into the room to attempt to calm him down.

**_~Scene~_**

Harry Apparated into the Grangers livingroom making the Elder Grangers Jump. without missing a beat Hermione was at Harry's side. "Harry whats wrong?" she questioned. Harry winked at her before pulling her into a bone crushing hug and began a preformance that would have put Leonardo de'caprio to shame

"Oh Hermione that old sod listened into our conversation in the kitchen! he spied on us! and thats not even the worst part! he told the Weasley's all about it! that was a private conversation and not only did he listen in he shared it with complete strangers! the youngest boy actually asked me about remembering my mum and dads murders! who does that 'mione!" Harry wailed as he willed himself to cry on her shoulder.

inwardly Hermione gave Harry's preformance a standing ovation. honestly he could put the best actors to shame if he tried. though outwardly she mearly allowed a murderous expression to fall onto her face as she rubbed soothing circles into Harry's back.

Hermione's parents scowled as they thought about that. the headmaster had no right to share Harry's personal buissness with the Weasleys. it made them worry for their daughters privacy in the school

**_~Scene~_**

half an hour later the doorbell rang as Harry and Hermoine sat cuddled on the couch. Emma got up and answered the door. there stood Dumbledore, McGonagall and Mrs Weasley. all looking particularly panicked

"Good evening Dr Granger my apologies for bothering you this late, you see Harry seems to have gone missing and we were wondering if you've seen him?" McGonagall asked kindly

Emma glared at the group. " yes, as a matter of fact I have. He popped in here half an hour ago crying his eyes out!" she hissed angrily as she fixed Dumbledore with a particularly vicious stare.

" Who the Fuck do you think you are! you had no right whatsoever to tell anyone let alone complete strangers about what was said in that kitchen! we shouldnt have even heard that conversation and then you think you have the right to go and spread his personal buisness about! I dont know how you do things in that world of your's but in our world we have a right to privacy!" Emma ranted

Dumbledore blinked. "I thought it would be best-" here he was cut off by a furious looking Hermione who had come to the door. " And who gives a bloody fuck about what you think Mr Albus I-Have-To-Many-Bloody-Fucking-Middle Names-So-I-Can-Feel-Important Dumbledore! I dont give a crap about your positions or anything! you are not above basic human decency!

and let me just tell you if this is how things go at Hogwarts Niether I nor Harry will be attending! I highly doubt I'd have much trouble convincing him!" She ranted

Dumbledore paled under the threat. McGonagall gaped before she straightened and looked down at Hermione, Though Mrs Weasley seemed properly chastised.

"Ms Granger Harry's parents-" McGonagall began. " My parents are dead thanks to a self styled meglomaniac Dark lord who looks like a furry gone wrong. If you were about to say they would want me to go to Hogwarts or something along those lines then you can leave and never return because I will not stand for you disrespecting them by using their memory to suit your agenda,

I'm quite sure there are other Magic schools that would love to have both me and Hermione in other countries." Harry said coldly as he crossed his arms and set his jaw. and if she hadn't been in the middle of trying to prevent what would amount to the biggest scandal in wizarding history McGonagall would have pointed out that he looked exactly like James had when he set his mind to something

Dumbledore sighed. he could try pushing the matter, however he knew how that would end, if the Granger parents were as protective of the children as they seemed to be they could very well get muggle and magical childrens services involved. and that wouldnt do.

they would end up asking questions that were better left unanswered. For the greater good of course. and so, it seemed he would have to play ball with these two young ones ." Mr Potter you have my deepest apologies. i can only say in my defence that i thought it best at the time, now. I see that I have made a horrible mistake and breached your privacy.

Hogwarts school is one of the most prestegious boarding schools in the world, and i really do not think it advisable for someone with your sway over the hearts of our citizens to be seen snubbing our school. you would be disappointing allot of people, my boy.

I only ask that you think about that before making any hasty decisions. now come along, we must return you to The Burrow." the headmaster said in a somber tone, as if Harry were a child that had just done something he shouldn't have.

Mrs Granger glared at the three offending figures. " I think it would be best if Harry stayed here tonight." she said in a clipped tone as she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder

Dumbledore frowned. " Mrs Granger I must insist-" here he was cut off by a furious Dan Granger. " and we must insust that you three leave, I think you've caused Harry quite enough distress already. you clearly did not find a suitable household for him to stay in.

therefore Mr Dumbledore. we will take him in like we originally offered. and if you dont want us to kick up a scene you'll not say another word about it." Dan said firmly

Dumbledore tried again. after all he could be very persuasive. and muggles were easy to placate. "I'd rather-" here he was cut off again and this time by Hermione. "and i'd rather not go to hogwarts if the entire staff is hell bent on meddling in our lives outside of school." Hermione snapped

She then turned to Harry with a sweet smile plastered on her face as she leaned against him and peered into his eyes as she adapted a completely innocent expression. "Harry... you wont go to Hogwarts if I dont, will you darling? " she asked sweetly.

Harry inwardly cackled, oh how he wished he could snog the daylights out of his love right now. but that would probably be a bit more than 11 year olds should be doing... infront of adults that is. outwardly he shook his head. " of course not dear." he said hurriedly, in a tone that suggested he would never do anything without Hermione's say so.

Dan Granger snickered, if it were any other time he would tease Harry about being whipped. but as for now they had to deal with these ' holier than thou' menaces.

Hermione's eyes shone with mirth as she reached up and pulled Harry towards her to place a soft lingering kiss on his lips, slyly swiping her tongue against Harry's bottom lip teasingly. When she pulled back Harry had a silly dazed expression plastered on his face as he touched his lips in shock.

obviously hermione did not concur with his 'no snogging infront of adults' belief. Minerva hid her face in her hand as she shook her head, those two were just like Harry's parents.

which begged the question. if she could see it, why couldn't Albus? the entire staff well remembered Lily's temper. and if this duo had that same flamable disposition... well merlin help them all.

she cursed under her breath as Dumbledore continued to dig them an even deeper hole until she finally had had enough. " thats it! shut up you old coot! and stop trying to force them to see things your way you Dolt! dont you see they are clearly NOT members of The-sun-shines-out-of-Dumbledores's-arse club and wont do anything just because you say so!" McGonagall snapoed

Harry snorted. That sounded like a club the Weasleys had full membership in.

**~Scene~**

After Half an hour when it was clear Harry had rather stay where he was. the Trio left. It was decided that Harry and Hermione would share Hermione's room until the spare could be converted into Harry's

Harry sighed as he snuggled closer to Hermione on the couch, taking a sip of his previously abandoned drink as the family sat down to finish watching the movie they had put on before they were so rudely interupted.

and because Hermione was feeling mischievous she turned to her parents and said. "Oh Mum. I've just realised something! when me and Harry get married both of our initials will be H.J.P'." She mused, Harry for his part practically spit out his dring as he began choking.

Hermione adoped a worried expression as she patted Harry on the back. Her parents could only look on with bemused expressions, trust their daughter to already have her groom picked out. oh well, she was always one to plan ahead. Dan shook his head ruefully. "Dear Lord, my daughter will be the death of that boy." he murmured

**~Scene~**

The next day Harry and Hermione were paying in the park near her house, Mr Weasley had been over earlier to drop off Harry's stuff. Harry was pushing Hermione on the swings when a group of girls approached.

Hermione inwardly groaned, she well remembered Katie and her minions. unfortunatley she had never told Harry about these particular pests who seemed to live off of tormenting her. She would never say it aloud but before they had been sent back Hermione had wanted to flaunt off her rich boyfriend to these worms. and well, who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth?"

"Hey look girls, its that bucktoothed bookworm Granger! Hey Bookworm, let any birds nest in that bush you call hair recently?" Katie sneered.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the childish insults and mentally counted down. Three...Two... "and who are you? what gives you the right to call my girlfriend names? what just because she isnt so shallow and self centered as to

believe looks are everything you think you can treat her like dirt? I'll have you know I think Hermione is the most beautiful girl in the world. no matter what anyone else says!" Harry ranted as he moved to stand infront of Hermione, Sheilding her from view

Katie blinked and raked her eyes over Harry's expensive looking designer clothes. which in reality was the transfigured rags that had been dudley's cast offs, Hermione smirked. she knew that whatever bullshit story she sold these girls would be backed by the wizarding ministry. for some reason that she could not begin to fathom. they LOVED to create backrounds for wizards and witches living in the muggle world. oh this was going to be fun...

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**A/N: thank you for patiently awaiting this chapter, I'm sorry it took so long but please keep in mind that I am a full time student and I am also working on four other stories, two which have yet to be released. I really wish. I could upload a new chapter to all my stories once a week but unfortunatley i barley get 2 hours a week to write. I will try harder though to come out with chapters in a timley manner. thank you for your reviews and for checking out my stories, Have a great day! Blessed be!**


	3. Taking care of business

* * *

* * *

**A/N: so someone asked why Molly didn't go off on a rant about "the great Albus Dumbledore" and there were a few reasons. for one she didnt want to be called out by McGonagall, second Hermione's parents were there and if she went off on Hermione like that could you imagine the Granger's taking it sitting down? no. so in Molly's mind her parents could have forbidden Hermione to ever associate with the Weasleys based off her actions. therefore limiting their acess to Harry and his gold. Lastly I feel like Molly would only rant at the two of them once they felt like part of the family so as not to scare them off. i mean would you continue associating with someone who constantly rants at you as if you were a toddler? I wouldnt****.**

* * *

katie smiled a sickly sweet smile. that eerily reminded them of Umbitch. "I'm Katie Martin, these are my friends Jessica Thomson and Ruby Jones, and you are?" she asked.

Harry glared at her, but Hermione beat him to the punch. "He's Lord Harry James Potter, of the Noble house of Potter. and he's my boyfriend. his family has had a seat in the house of Lords for longer than anyone could remember" Hermione said smugly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, while it was true that his family held a seat in the muggle house of Lords, they usually didn't mention it. what was his Little Minx up to?

The girls eyes took on a greedy gleam, and they stupidly chose to ignore his earlier defense of Hermione. "Wow! Really? thats so amazing! you should hang out with us and leave beaver face behind." Katie said snidley.

Harry stiffened and glared at the girl. "excuse me? what did you just call my girlfriend!?! I'll have you know that my Hermione is ten times the girl you could ever hope to be, and someday she'll be my wife. I've already told the steward of the Potter estate my intentions and he is having promise rings made as we speak." Harry said hautily

Hermione's lips twitched. of course she remembered the Potter house promise rings, she had been wearing one on her finger for the last few months, before they went back in time that is.

Katie scoffed. "Whats so special about this bookworm, she's not wife material." Katie snapped.

Harry glared harder at the offending girl. " Of course she is, I love her with all my heart. Hermione is Beautiful, kind. passionate. smart and Loyal to a fault. and I know that no matter what she will always stay by my side." Harry defended.

Katie looked at them, confused. " My mom says that wives should be seen and not heard, she says that to get a rich husband you should always be delicate and proper. not bookish and loud." She parroted.

Hermione snorted. " Katie, your mother is stuck in the last century. Harry loves me for who I am. He doesn't want a trophy wife, he wants a partner. and equal. someone who can match him at almost every level.

and come september I'll be going to the same private boarding school as him, I was one of the kids hand selected to attend. and they didn't pick me because I was delicate and proper. they picked me because i'm smart and I meet all the Criteria." Hermione said.

Katie frowned. "You got accepted into a private boarding school Hermit- I mean. Hermione." She said. quickly correcting herself after the murderous look Harry shot her..

Hermione smiled. "Yes now if you'll excuse me, Harry and I have plans." Hermione said as she tilted her chin up slightly and grabbed Harry's hand before they marched back to Hermione's house.

**_~Scene~_**

that night at dinner Harry and Hermione decided to bring up Gringots, they thought it would be better if Harry took his lordships immediately so he could deal with the Daily Prophet and its slander. he thought his dad was a genius for buying the Prophet and he assumed they could use Rita to their advantage.

"Mum, dad Me and Harry were wondering if you would give us a ride somewhere tomorrow?" Hermione asked "Where?" Mr Granger asked. "Diagon Alley so we can get to Gringots. the Weasley twins told me about the bank and how the Potters are basically considered wizarding royalty. though they dont know why so they told me to get an inheritance test done." Harry explained.

Dan and Emma exchanged a confused glance before nodding. "Sure. we'll take you but you have to let us come with you. I dont like the idea of you being in a bank all by yourselves." Dan said. Harry nodded. and they continued eating talking about random topics

**_~Scene~_**

The next day Harry and Hermione accompanied by Dan and Emma were sitting in an office inside Gringotts across from the Potter account manager.

"Right, well Mr Potter per your request I have prepared an inheritance test. just prick your finger and let several drops of blood fall onto the golden parchment. " Silverfang said as he placed a golden parchment on the desk and held out the Dagger.

assuming that Harry would rather prick himself. Harry smiled and willingly held out his hand. before they had come back, Silverfang had gained his complete trust. and he saw no reason to pretend otherwise.

Silverfang stared at Harry's hand in shock. "you would trust a Goblin with your blood Mr Potter?" He asked in Amazement. Harry smiled. he had learned much about Goblin customs after the war. the main thing was that they hated theifs and cheaters overall. and had he not listened to Albus Bloody Dumbledore and told them of the Horcrux they would have disposed of it and fined the vault holder heavily as such items were against Gringotts policy

"Yes, also. may I casually reccomend you sweep all known death eater vaults for banned items that directly breach Gringotts policy? while in the Alley today a certian Malfoy heir was not descreet in boasting to his friends about some sort of cup in his aunts vault that his mother wanted to get out before and I quote. "Those filthy beasts discover it and bleed Aunt Bellatrix dry." just a suggestion of course. this has nothing to do with the fact that I despise all death eaters and wish to see them in ruin." Harry commented as Silverfang pricked his finger.

Several drops of blood fell onto the parchment and it glowed brightly before words began to appear

**Harry James Potter**

**Heir to:**

**Potter ( by blood ) 8**

**Gryffindor ( by blood ) 6**

**Merlin ( by blood ) 10**

**Lefay ( By blood) 4**

**Hufflepuff ( By blood ) 6**

**Slytherin ( by conquest ) 6**

**Mclay-Nelson ( by blood ) 3**

**Ablistian ( by blood ) 14**

**Total seats: 57**

**Full Title: Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Merlin-Lefay-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Mclay-Nelson-Ablistian**

Harry knew all this already but blinked in shock for the Grangers benifit. "What does it mean by seats?" Hermione asked

"That would be seats on the Wizengamot, Ms Granger. The number next to each Title is how many seats that title holds. never before has one person held so many seats. Mr Potter if you choose to activate all of your seats you will litterally be the deciding factor in any vote of law, that is unless the rest of the chamber Votes against you.

Which is impossible because of the allies you have long had. before your parents death lord Potter was head of the A.P.F. Allied Pheonix forces. they were of great help during the war in preventing biased laws from being passed. now I know how they did it." Silverfang informed them

"And who are these allied forces may I ask?" Hermione questioned. Silverfang raised an eyebrow in Harry's direction and Harry Smirked and nodded in agreement while Hermione huffed. she had gotten used to being considered lady Potter before they had come back so Harry understood it was most likely irksome

That she would need his verbal and or signed permission to do anything regarding the Potter accounts. at least until Harry could get the promise ring on her finger

"You are allied with the houses of Longbottom, Bones and Lovegood" Silverfang informed

Harry nodded. "So how much gold do I have in total?" he asked.

**_~Scene~_**

Harry worried for his soon-to-be in-laws. They hadn't said a word sonce they had discovered that Harry was a multi Billionaire, they hadn't even noticed when he got the promise rings from the Potter Vault.

after shopping for their supplies and pets. the couple had decided that they would enter hogwarts with a bang. and officially become promised to eachother in the Great Hall. Hermione agreed to act as though it was a shock.

But unfortunately Harry couldn't simply offer her the promise of his heart without planning first. it was with this in mind that he wrote The headmaster, Harry knew the old coot would agree. mainly since he believed that love was the most powerful force on earth, well. he waas right. but still.

_Dear Headmaster,_

_despite our previous argument I find that I have decided to forgive you. forgive but not forget. I am sure you have guessed this by now but I do not trust easily, that being said I do know that you are but a man, and as such prone to making mistakes in your life time_

but_ I am running away with myself, I did not write you simply to inform you that you have been forgiven. I would like to ask a favor, in these past weeks I have come to realize that Hermione is beyond special. she is the light of my life. my reason for exsisting. and after learning of promise vows from the Goblins, who noticed our relationship straight away. I find myself wanting- nay, **needing** to comit myself to her._

and_ yes I know this is very sudden. and I am still youmg, however I have my reasons. for one, as you may have gathered by my previous mention of the goblins. I have taken up my lordship per the suggestion of Fred and George Weasley, They said it would be a prank worthy of the Maurauders. (whoever they are) and that it would agrivate some pompous arse named Lucius Malfoy._

_from what I gathered he has enjoyed his spot_ _as the wealthiest Lord in society for much to long, at least thats what the twins say._

anyhow_. I have vered off track again, the favor I must ask of you is this, after the sorting may you allow me to offer my Promise vows to Hermione infront of the entire school? Please send your reply back at your earliest convenience__ps: The Goblins informed me that you are in possession of my family invisibility cloak, thank you ever so much for holding onto it all these years. I will collect it when me and Hermione get to Hogwarts._

Kindest_ regards,_

_Lord Harry James Potter_

* * *

**Alright alright keep the pitchforks down. I'm sorry this chapter is late. at firfirst I had wifi problems preventing me from working on my fanfictions. then after that was fixed I got sick for a few days. like throwing up constantly and fever so high you could fry an egg on my forehead sick. im still not feeling 100% but well enough to get this chapters out. anyway. leave reviews and let me know what you think. I cant get past your Occulmency shields so you'll just have to tell me. anyway, have a wonderful day and Blessed be!**


	4. Making plans

* * *

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter isnt as juicy as the others. its mostly just a filler chapter, next chapter they Will be arriving at Hogwarts. I am working hard to get the chapters out on time. but this week I have midterms and might not be able to finish all the chapters on time for the different fanfictions. Bella's home Videos will update soon and the epilogue to The Unforgivable should be done within this upcoming week. I've been busy studying this month so forgive me if the chapters are not up to par. I have also edited the last chapter and Will update it either tomorrow or the next day. Thank you for reading and please leave reviews. I'm always glad to get feedback even if your snapping at me to fix my grammar lol**

* * *

_Dear Lord Potter,_

_I was delighted to receive your owl and am pleased you have choosen to forgive me, everyone does deserve a second chance. I can respect your decision to not forget my rather intrusive behavior,_ _though I do hope you will not hold an old mans behavior against me. as I am declining in age I find myself to be rather opinionated._ though_ I am getting away with myself, as the best of men tend to do at times. something you yourself admitted to in your last correspondence._

_as__ I had meant to say earlier in this letter, I would be delighted if you were to make your promise vows before the entire school in the Great Hall. we can set it up for the first morning, during breakfast._

_Love_ _is__ after all the most powerful thing in the universe. something I believe you will need in the coming years._ on_ the subject of your father's invisibility cloak I thank you for reminding me of it, the cloak is in the back of my hidden safe here at Hogwarts. the safe itself is so full of scrolls and other such things that I might not have noticed it until Christmas!_

I_ will of course return it to you after your sorting in private. please give Ms Granger my regards_

_yours sincerely_

_,__Albus Percival Wuilfric Brian Dumbledore._

Order_ of Merlin, First Class_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

_Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizardry_

Harry shook his head at the sheer arrogance of the letter. first he addressed it as simply 'Lord Potter' the condensed version of his full title. then he spews his spiel about second chances and other such rot _and_ he had the audacity to compare them.

and then he finished it off by clearly stating his full title, which Harry was expecting. but then proceeded to state all of his positions. It didn't matter, their plans for Hogwarts were in place. now they would relax and think about how to take care of Voldemort. they could of course take any Horcrux's they collected and bring them to the goblins, they would destroy them. for a price.

he also wanted to get Dobby away from Malfoy, be there for Sirius's trial. which could only take place after he recovered from his stay in Askaban. Harry had a feeling the ministry was purposefully dragging its feet but thanks to Anna he knew what was going on. she had come in late last night to update him, and he had put it out of his mind until now.

" what are you thinking about?" Hermione asked from her spot on the computer. " what we need to change. I'd like to avoid a war this time around." Harry said. Hermione nodded "true, thats why im buying a replica of the philosophers stone online. we can have Dobby take us down there and skip all the traps. one of us can take the store and I'll replace it by putting the fake one in." Hermione said.

"Love, thats brilliant! but do you think that we'd have Dobby free by then?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled. " yes, and the answer is very simple, Malfoy is a Prat, he's bound to insult me especially after he finds out that a muggleborn is set to be the lady of so many House's, minor or not.

And when he does you can call an honors duel and claim Dobby as your prize. its been done before. " she assured. Harry sighed. " why not just a regular wizards duel. honor duels are so stuffy." Harry complained.

Hermione rolled her eyes. " because then you won't be able to claim Dobby as a prize, Dobby is the Malfoy family elf. not Draco's personal elf." Hermione explained. Harry sighed anf flopped back down onto Hermione's bed.

there was more they had to plaplan for then he had initially assumed. time traveling was hard work.

"Dont forget we also have to find a way to stop Quirell." Hermione reminded. Harry groaned and buried his face in a pillow.

"look on the bright side." Hermione said, coming to stand next to him. Harry sat up. "What bright side?" he grumbled. Hermione smiled mischievously before she climbed up onto the bed and straddled him

Hermione giggled as Harry's eyes widened to the size of saucer's. "on the bright side, we get to share lots of kisses, and I can still cuddle you until our bodies are old enough for more " She said coyly as Harry blushed.

deciding to distract her now flushed boyfriend she bent forward and captured his lips in a toe curling kiss, she could feel heat rising in her cheeks as well, throwing caution to the wind Hermione lightly nipped Harry's lowere lip and Harry groaned

the two pulled away from each other and Hermione noticed the dopey grin plastered onto Harry's face and giggled. Harry for his part was wondering if he'd died and gone to heaven. well there was only one way to find out. "can we do that more often?" He asked, unable to keep the hopeful and slightly pleading edge out of his voice.

"sure " Hermione said, giggling again as Harry's grin widened.

* * *

**Alright thats it for now. sorry its a bit short. like I said its just a filler chapter. please leave a review. I'm always interested in your opinions.** **blessed**** be!**


	5. to Hogwarts we go

After getting their plans together (and after setting the snake from the Zoo free) Harry and Hermione settled down to enjoy the rest of their summer, which considering everything they went through in their previous life was truly a feat in and of itself, the only mildly dramatic thing that actually happened being that neighbors had shown up at their house a few days after the headmaster's letter had came, demanding to know whether or not it was true that Hermione was seeing a young Lord.

After which Hermione had blushed and admitted to her mother that she had let Katie get the best of her and had smugly bragged about being with Harry, his title and the special 'school for the gifted and important' she was set to begin come September, and obviously Katie had ran with the only fact that mattered to her, that being that Harry was a Lord.

At that point Harry had informed Emma that it wasn't even a lie, the Potter lordship was recognised in the Muggle world as well as Magical. Emma had needed a strong cup of tea after that revelation. Dan had taken this bit of information better than his wife, even going so far as to joke with them about how this would give him bragging rights at his golf club, Harry had quipped that he could always make a public appearance so Dan could tote him about with all his other valuables he liked to show off. All in all it was a very enjoyable summer, the philosopher's stone replica had shown up two weeks before september first.

Harry had gotten the idea to enchant it to poison anyone trying to gain the elixir of life from it, an idea that had earned him a particularly long snogging session.

Of course they had also discussed what to do with the real Philosopher's stone, and Harry eager to earn another reward snog had suggested they merely return it to Nicolas Flamel, seeing as he really didn't think Dumbledore had the right to destroy the stone when it wasn't his to begin with.

Hermione had rolled her eyes but kiseed him anyway as she cheekily informed him that if he signed up for Ancient Runes and Arithmacy with her in third year he'd get plenty of chances to earn reward kisses.

Harry then proceeded to ask her if the hat had considered putting her in Slytherin. to which she responded by slapping him upside the head.

all in all it was a fantastic summer

**_~Scene~_**

The morning of September first dawned bright and early. Hermione was excited. this time around they were going to do everything right! they were going to save Cedric, Sirius, Remus and Tonks. they weren't going to let Lavander be attacked by Greyback, or let Colin die.

Hell they weren't even planning on letting the war re-start. They knew from the goblins that if all the Horcruxes were destroyed before Voldemort could get a body then his wraith would die as well. and that was their goal.

so it was an excited and determined Hermione who dragged Harry and her parents out of bed at seven in the morning and insisted they all get ready so as not to be late. Harry had grumbled about 'bloody morning people' for a moment before getting up and heading to shower

**_~Scene~_**

An hour and a half later Harry and Hermione were hugging Dan and Emma goodbye after they loaded their trunks, Hedwig and Crookshanks into an empty train car.

with their farewells done with the couple sat down to relax and watch the other kids board the train. true to form ten minutes before the train was set to depart the Weasleys showed up. they could clearly hear young Ginerva's High exited voice.

"Oh mum! do you already think he's on the train? I was so hoping to see him!" she whined. " I'm afraid so dear, that bushy haired trollop that glued herself to his side seems like a prissy little thing, she probably had the boy up at merlin knows what hour just to drag him here hours ahead of schedule." Molly ranted.

Ginny wailed as Percy and the twins scowled at theor mother, now that was a sight to see. it appeared as if Percy and the twins were distancing themselves from Molly Ron and Ginny.

"Look through the windows dear, i'm sure you'll catch a glimpse of him." Mrs Weasley said as The boys boarded the train. Hermione smirked and quicker than Harry could blink she was straddling his lap and kissing him fiercely, now usually Harry's brain worked perfectly fine, however since his girlfriend was currently kissing him there were only two things his brain managed to process, first that she was kissing him how no 11 year old should ever be caught kissing. And two, he really needed to figure out how to get her to do it more often!

Harry's hands automatically went to twine around Hermione's waist as he deepened the kiss. He knew on some level that they really shouldn't be snogging like this in public but truly the larger dominant part of his brain was to focused on continuing the kiss to care, Harry swiped his tongue across hermione's lower lip, asking for entrance, which she happily granted.

He wasted no time in plunging his tongue into her mouth, he thought he had heard what sounded like a high pitched wail, but Hermione's moan Threw all thoughts of any other sound from his mind and he quickly set about exploring Hermione's mouth as her tongue teasingly danced with his,

not even the Trains whistle broke the two apart, nor did the movement of the train as it pulled out of the station leaving behind many parents waving goodbye to their children and one distraught 9 year old redhead who had seen the couple kissing and her mother

After a few more minutes the door to their compartment opened. "Hello have you seen-Oh Merlin!" a voice cried. The couple jumped apart and came face to face with a very red looking Neville Longbottom

Hermione and Harry blushed brightly before Hermione cleared her throat. " Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter, my boyfriend." She said politely.

Neville's eyes widened comically. "Bloody hell! i just interrupted Harry Potter and his girlfriend!" He exclaimed worriedly. Harry snorted and shook his head. Ah don't worry about it Neville." Harry said dismissively. Neville blinked and looked at Harry in confusion as Hermione internally face palmed. "How do you know my name?" He asked. Harry thought for a moment. " you introduced yourself when you walked in. before you screamed right in the middle of asking if we'd seen something, what was it that you were looking for anyway?" He asked.

Neville blinked. " I did? must of forgotten... Oh I was looking for my toad, Trevor. I've gone and lost him again, He was a gift from my Gran and he's always escaping." Neville explained as the redness in his cheeks finally began to fade.

" well that's an easy fix, I'll summon him for you, _Accio Trevor the toad!" _Hermione said as she waved her wand. though she really only verbalized the spell for Neville's benefit. Within a minute Trevor came flying through the air, croaking indignantly as he did so and somehow managing to glare at Hermione when she easily caught him and handed him over to his awed owner.

" you can do a _summoning charm_" He said disbelievingly, though he had seen it with his own eyes. Hermione smiled. "of course, it really is mind over Matter, you see, if you believe a spell is to advanced for you, you'll never get it. furthermore if you don't have any confidence in your abilities you'll always fall short, even if you are magically powerful. why don't you sit with us? we'll tell you all about what we've deduced just by practicing." Hermione offered.

Neville smiled and eagerly sat down in front of the couple who were determined to raise Neville's self esteem by the time they reached Hogwarts. It was an enjoyable journey, with half the ride spent in conversation.

**_~Scene~_**

Harry and Hermoine excitedly awaited their sorting, they had agreed with Neville on the train that they would all demand to be in the same house, this was also part of their plan to prank the pants off the Wizarding world. After all, Harry was the son of a marauder. Finally professor McGonagall led them into the Hall, Placed the sorting hat on the stool and waited. A second later the hat opened up it's mouth and began to sing.

"_Oh you may not think i'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

You_ can keep your bowlers black_

_Your top hats sleek and tall_

_For i'm the Hogwarts sorting hat_

_And I can cap them all._

There's_ nothing hidden in your head_

_The sorting hat can't see,_

_So put me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_where dwell the brave at heart_

_Their daring nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart._

You_ might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind_

Or_ perhaps in Slytherin,_

_you'll meet your real friends._

Those_ cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

So_ put me on!_

_Don't be afraid and don't get in a flap_

_Your in safe hands,_

_Though I have none_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_"

"Abbott, Hannah!" McGonagall called."Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted. Harry and Hermione waited Excitedly and clapped the loudest when Neville was sorted. he threw them a thumbs up as he went to sit down at his house table. much to the shock of his fellow house mates.

finally "Granger, Hermione!" was called. Hermione gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek before bounding up to have the hat placed on her head. only those well used to watching people's expressions would have noticed the malicious glee that was dancing through her irisis.

finally the hat was lowered onto her head. "_hmmm, interesting... veey interesting. are you quite sure child?" _The hat asked **_"Yes!" _**Hermione replied, slightly impatient.

the hat chuckled. "_ah this will prove to be an interesting year. Better be..."_

* * *

**I know, you hate me. but hey look on the bright side, you only have to wait a month to find out what house im going to put them in! leave s review with your guesses and anyone that says Gryffindor instantly loses 100 house points. Blessed be!**

**Ps: I read all of your reviews the minute I get them, I just wanted to take a moment to thank all my reviewers, its readers like you that give me the inspiration to continue writing, its easy to look at numbers and see how many people follow and favorite my stories, but I really do love hearing your thoughts on a chapter. **


	6. Dueling ferrets

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted. The entire hall was silent, a Muggleborn, in _Slytherin_. That was unheard of!. Hermione smirked and walked to her new table, sitting down next to Neville, she ignored the looks her housemates gave her, that was fine, they would learn in time. Probably when they got to the common room.

They mentally thanked Daphne Greengrass, who had informed them in their past life, that had Harry been sorted into Slytherin, he would have been practically worshipped for his Parseltongue ability.

Finally "Potter, Harry" was called. Harry walked up to the stool and sat down, McGonagall smiled and Moved to place the hat on his head,

Before the hat even touched his head it called out "Slytherin!" quicker than it had called out any name, Including Draco Malfoys. The Hall was once again plunged into stunned silence, only broken by all of Slytherin table getting up and clapping energetically, as Harry happily went and sat down next to Hermione.

Snape had to clear his throat to get McGonagall out of her stupor, She blinked, then continued with the sorting. Dumbledore, surprisingly, seemed thoughtful as he considered the turn of events.

**_~Scene~_**

After the feast, Harry pulled Hermione to his side and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist as he glared at the older Slytherins, who seemed to be sneering at Hermione. they glowered at him, but nonetheless stopped making faces.

Draco Malfoy on the other hand looked murderous. Once the prefects had led the first years to the dungeon they stopped in front of the entrance to the Slytherin dorms next to what seemed to be a dormant portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"The password is Mudblood." The prefect announced, sneering in Hermione's direction. "No bloody way. there is no bloody way either I or Hermione will be using that derogatory term to get into our dorms." Harry insisted. "Well what are you gonna do about it Potter?" The prefect challenged. Harry smirked and gripped Hermione's waist as he walked up to the portrait. _"speak to me Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four."_ He hissed. There were gasos of astonisment behind them.

The portrait blinked, then looked down at Harry. "what can I do for you, Young speaker. " Slytherin said smoothly. This only served to make the upper years gape. "The current password to the Slytherin dorms is Mudblood. I find it unacceptable that such a derogatory term is to be our password, I wish to change it." Harry said.

Slytherin blinked, then narrowed his eyes. "I see, if that is the current password then my once great house is not what it was in my day, it saddens me to see that standards have slipped so far... very well Young Speaker, what is it you wish the new password to be?" He asked.

"Power." Harry said with a sly smirk as he glanced in the groups direction. The Portrait smirked. "you my boy, are a true Slytherin. I wish you well. the Password is now changed. and if you forget the password you merely have to say 'open' in Parseltongue and the entrance shall open for you, in fact, all the door's in the Dungeon will open to that phrase." Slytherin informed.

Harry smirked, "thank you. that is all _I won't make you dormant again like the last one did. just close your eyes and pretend.'_ Harry instructed. Slytherin smirked before he closed his eyes and grew still as if he were asleep again.

Harry didn't even spare a glance to the gaping crowd as he walked up to the entrance. Hermione on his arm. "power." he said clearly. the entrance opened, and he walked through with Hermione on his arm, before anyone could manage to walk in behind them the entrance shut rapidly.

**_~Scene~_**

the next morning dawned bright and early, with most of the staff puzzled at what they were witnessing. the Slytherin's had come to breakfast in groups of six, as usual. but that was where the normalcy ended. when they sat down to table, none but Draco Malfoy and his Cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, had grabbed anything to eat. They simply sat there waiting, the staff's confusion doubled as only after Harry and Hermione had arrived and grabbed their own breakfast did the other Slytherin's start grabbing food.

Not even Severus Snape knew what was happening, or why his entire house-bar his godson and his two bookends-were showing this level of deference to two first years, one of whom half the house had been glaring at the night before.

His mind wandered back to his welcome speech where he layed down the rules for Slytherin house. Never go anywhere alone, don't get caught, present a united front, always be prepared... It was his standard speech that he gave every year, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out when Potter and Granger had had the time to get Slytherin house's respect en masse.

Of course that could have to do with the fact that Severus had come down _after_ the rest of the Slytherin's had come to their senses and entered the common room. But he didn't know that, nor did he know that Adrian Bole, the seventh year prefect who had escorted the first years down to the Dungeon, had gone about the entire house, quietly passing on the news to everyone. Potter was a Parselmouth, and held the power to change the password to their common room on them.

It went without saying that the Granger girl was off limits now, any Slytherin worth their gold could see that, perhaps that's why Malfoy seemed to miss the message.

To bad for him that the demonstration about to take place would leave him alone in his quest to humiliate the girl he saw as a stain on his houses name, as not even Crabbe or Goyle were quite stupid enough to insult a Lords intended.

Taking a deep breath Harry took Hermione by the hand and led her to the center of the Hall. Everyone slowly quieted as they realized something was about to happen. Dumbledore had quickly instructed the rest of the staff not to interrupt.

As all eyes were on them, Hermione's look of mild confusion was perfectly executed. "Hermione Jane Granger, from the moment we met, you were my rock in a raging flood that very nearly drowned me, you have done nothing but support and encourage me throughout all the time we've spent together,

and even though we're Young, I can never see me looking at another, with as much love and devotion as I look at you, you are my sun, and you kept me going when nothing else could, so with that being said I, Lord Harry James, now present you with the Potter house promise ring, worn by my mother, before she switched it out for an engagement ring. will you wear it and promise to be mine, as I promise to be yours?

I solemnly swear that an engagement ring shall replace this one in a few years, but I'm pretty sure your father would kill me if you went home with a giant rock on your finger for Christmas _now_-" Harry said trailing off. the last part being met with laughter.

Hermione didn't have to fake the tears of joy in her eyes as she smiled widely, this sure beat his first attempt, in their last life where he tripped over his words and stuttered until Hermione had sighed, snatched the promise ring, jammed it onto her finger and snogged Harry senseless.

"Yes!" she said, she was sure Harry's beaming smile was no mere act. Nor was the kiss he gave her amidst the clapping from all four house tables and the teachers table.

The two were so wrapped up in each other that no one noticed the two Wizards silently fuming. Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy were sitting in their seats, forgotten amongst the general good cheer, even Snape was happy for the couple, he was able to admit, if only to himself, that Harry was nothing like his father, James Potter would never have seriously publicly admitted to depending on any witch. not even Lily.

at that moment both Weasley and Malfoy would have been horrified to learn that they had been thinking the exact same thing. it should have been _them_ at the center of attention.

Harry and Hermione were so happy, they thought that they could actually get to make it through the week peacefully

**_~Scene~_**

unfortunately halfway through the week. Malfoy showed his classic behavior. Harry and Hermione were heading straight to lunch from charms when Malfoy and his goons were walking by. Malfoy smirked and bumped into Hermione with his shoulder, roughly.

Harry's eyes flashed in anger as he wirled around to face a sneering Malfoy. "you should watch where your going Mudblood, Scarhead wont always be around to guard you." Malfoy taunted.

Harry glared at Draco. "Dont you dare talk to her like that! you have no right! your just a little blonde ponce, parroting your Daddy's words. The only reason our house even shows you any respect is because of your fathers name.

They all tip-toe around you because for them saying "_just wait until my father hears about this_' actually holds some weight. Well news flash, I dont give a damn about what your father thinks Malfoy, he's vile and cruel. and unless you man up, you'll be just like him!" Harry hissed as he glared at Malfoy with an expression of tightly controlled fury

Draco reared back as though he had been struck before narrowing his eyes at Harry. "Take that back Potter!" He demanded. Harry crossed his arms as Hermione Stood by his side, offering silent support. "No. I meant every word of it, and you'll not get me to back down." Harry said. Hermione noticed they were drawing a crowd

Draco sneered. "Fine Potter since you wont take that back, I challenge you to a Wizards duel, Tonight in the trophy room." He said smugly. Harry scoffed. "Why Malfoy? so you can run to Filtch and get me in trouble while your safe in your bed?" Harry questioned.

Malfoy paled before clearing his throat. "N-no!" He stuttered as he averted his gaze. Harry rollef his eyes. " Anyway you dont have the right to Challenge me to a Wizards duel." Harry said. Draco sneered. "Of course I have a right! you insulted my family!" He yelled.

Harry scoffed. "Looks like you need a bit more training in wizarding customs. Perhaps you should take remedial wizarding laws. For you information Malfoy, you can only challenge someone to a wizards duel when someone has insulted you beyond the point which your _personal_ honor would allow.

Now since you said I insulted your _families _Honor, you would have been well within your rights to call an Honor's duel, however. since you insulted _My intended_ first I Have the rignt to call an honors duel do to being the original insulted party, and as you should know honor duels can only take place in public places. that being said. I Lord Harry James, challenge you, Scion Malfoy to an honors duel.

and since my personal honor will not allow for you to accept this duel uninformed I shall inform you now that since I am the Lord of my house and you are not, the Lord of your house is infact allowed to duel in your place, and since we all know that hiding behind Daddy is what you do best im sure it wont take long of you to inform me as to who I will be dueling for my intended's honor," Harry said.

the watching crowd broke into loud laughter as Malfoy's face reddened in anger. "also may I remind you that as it was I who challenged you. you are allowed to pick the time and place of our duel, just in case whoever's dueling me needs time to get their affairs in order." Harry taunted as the crowd continued to laugh.

"We'll see who needs to get their affairs in order Potter! I yeild my right of choice to you, and I as Scion of the house of Malfoy will be fighting my own duel! I dont need my father to come and put lowly halfbood upstarts in their place for me!" Malfoy snarled.

Harry smirked, Draco had just played right into his hand. "Very well then. I choose today, at 12:35 on the Quidditch Field. Don't be late. remember being more than 15 minutes late will be seen as you forfeiting" Harry said.

"you wish Potter!' Malfoy sneered before storming off in a huff

**_~Scene~_**

at 12:35 that afternoon Harry and Hermione waited on the Pitch as hoards of students came out to watch.

Draco showed up 10 minutes later flanked by Crabbe and Goyle who really looked like they would rather be anywhere but by Malfoy's side. Harry smirked and Gave Hermione a small kiss before ushering her towards the edge of the pitch.

she stood next to the four heads of houses and the headmaster, all of whom were certain that this wouldn't be much of a duel, after all, according to them the only thing under these two first years belts were stinging hexes. Snape though, knew his godson had been reading up on a few of the darker curses his fathers library provided, but seeing as He seriously doubted Draco's ability to even muster the magical energy needed to produce the curses, much less fire it across the space of twenty paces towards Potter,

he felt he had no reason to fear. that is, until a certain Ms Granger began speaking. "Dont worry professor's Harry wont seriously injure Malfoy, just bruise his skin and ego a bit." she assured. It was McGonagall who voiced everyone's thoughts.

"thank you for your assurances Ms Granger, but they are hardly necessary, I sincerely doubt those two could do much harm to each other." She said with a small smile.

Hermione sighed. she had warned Harry to stick to first and second year spells, that didn't mean he couldn't do quite a bit of damage. "you dont understand professor, Harry can levitate things up to the weight of a cabinet." Sge informed.

Professor Sprout glanced around. " I don't see how that would help him here, there's nothing to levitate.' she said simply. Hermione looked at her as though she were overlooking the obvious. When it was clear that the staff still didn't get her meaning Hermione sighed, then smiled sweetly and turned to the Charms professor. "Tell me Professor Flitwick, if Harry were to levitate Malfoy,

oh lets say, 60ft in the air, then drop him. what would the outcome be?" She inquired. Hermione rolled her eyes as the teachers realized the implications with dawning horror. "you should never dismiss a person as a possible threat due to their age.

even a stinging hex to the eye can blind someone." Hermione lectured in her. 'shame-on-you-for-not-taking -this-seriously' voice.

now that the professors looked suitably disturbed Hermione turned her attention back to the Duel, Harry and Draco were circling each other for what Hermione guessed was for the third and last time, being sure to maintain a twenty pace divide as per the rules of an honor duel

"Scared Potter?" Malfoy taunted. Harry snorted. "You wish!" He spit, right before Malfoy sent a stunner at him, which he side stepped. Harry and Hermione had discussed a strategy for a bit and simply decided to let Draco Tire himself out before disarming him.

unfortunately they didn't take into account Draco's temper.

as expected Draco didn't really cast anything that could truly be harmful, mostly it was just stinging hexes with a few stunners thrown in. Draco's face had been getting progressively redder every time Harry sidestepped a curse or jumped out of Draco's casting range, which was barely over twenty paces

suddenly, after a moment of Harry dodging spells Draco yelled in frustration, and quicker than anybody could have anticipated he turned directly towards Hermione, wand still raised. "SECTRUMSEMPRA!" He bellowed. The staff watched in confused Horror as the red spell came hurling towards Hermione.

Hermione, for her part, was just about to duck and roll out of the way when she was hurriedly yanked out of the way. but it didn't matter that she was safe, it didn't matter that the spell ended up cutting deeply into the metal pole of the Quidditch scoreboard. Harry simply saw red

in a move no one had seen coming as he hadn't cast a single spell until now Harry whirled on Malfoy and raised his wand quicker than lightning. "EXPELIAMUS!" Harry growled. the spell hit Malfoy fiercely directly in the chest, now the force of the spell and the sheer determination rolling off of Harry we're later blamed for this particular outcome. though for whatever the reason, Malfoy literally flew across the pitch, leaving his wand, and trousers, behind.

barley sparing the coward a glance Harry walked up to Hermione and the person that had yanked her out of the way. "Potions Master Snape, I thank you for moving my betrothed out of the way, something that, undoubtedly saved her life, as thanks I would like to offer you access to the Slytherin library, As you may know I am Lord of that house by conquest. I'm sure you could make use of the potions journals, penned by Slytherin himself, where I obviously could not. " Harry said as he bowed.

Severus blinked, yes, he had deduced that Harry was Lord Slytherin by conquest, and so had anyone else that knew the old ways, though he hardly expected this to be the outcome of pulling the girl out of the path of the curse.

in all honesty he hadn't expected Potter to make any offer, since as a teacher, he was prevented by law from claiming a life Dept for saving students. remembmering his manners he bowed to the young lord. once again noting with satisfaction that Harry was very unlike his father, james would surely have snarled at the 'slimy Slytherin' to get his hands off the girl.

"Thank you Lord Potter, I accept your offer Humbly and suggest that we take time over the Yule break to go through Slytherins tomes, now if you'll excuse me, I must retrieve my godson before he dies of humiliation, rest assured his father will be hearing of his reprehensible behavior, might I ask what you are claiming in victory?" Snape said.

Harry smiled. "A house elf, we had agreed to the winnings while we were circling each other. I'll be calling the elf in Private, no doubt it felt its change in ownership and is now eagerly awaiting my call. now if you'll excuse us, me and my intended are going for a calming walk about the grounds,

besides, you really should go check on your godson, McGonagall looks like shes ready to castrate him " Harry informed as he nodded Towards Draco where the Headmaster and other geads of houses gad gathered around him

Poppy checked him over, Minerva seemed to be chewing him out thuroughly as they saw Draco look at the pole where his damage had been inflicted, They then noticed as he paled drastically, this made them wonder if he had known what the soell did or if he just saw it in one of Snape's Journals and used it blindly.

**_~Scene~_**

Hermione laid her head against Harry's Chest as they layed under an old Willow tree in a hidden part of Hogwarts grounds, something Had been bugging her and she needed answers. " Harry, how come when you beat Voldemort, you became Lord Sytherin by conquest, but when you beat Malfoy, you merely have the right to claim a victory prize?" She asked.

Harry sighed. " its kind of complicated, to earn someone's title and vault's by conquest a lord of one house has to commit an unforgivable crime against your house while you are the head of house, for Voldemort it was firing the killing curse at me, since I didn't become head of the Potter

household until she died. then they would have to lose in a confrontation of some sort with you, once again, he lost when the spell rebounded and his body was destroyed, and so I won his title and vaults " Harry explained.

Hermione nodded, that sounded fair. it also explained why Harry had not won the Malfoy lordship by conquest. she sighed, it had been a long day and she was ready for a nice afternoon kip before dinner

as it happened Harry's chest was very comfortable.

* * *

**There you go, sorry if this Chapters not as good as the others but I've been having trouble working up the Will to write, my dog died last month a week after I published the last chapter and I've not really felt up to writing, honestly it's a miracle this chapter came out on time, and that's really only because I already knew what I was going to do with this chapter and it was really only a matter of writing it down, some of my other stories might be late, the good news is it won't be Hekate Potter as the same reasoning applies to that story, I already knew what I was going to write, it was just a matter of actually writing it. the others might be late, such as Bella's secret, or Our biggest mistakes, I really didn't feel like writing for those first two weeks after my dog passed, even now I've not been writing as long as I usually do, anyway, that's all for now, blessed be!**


	7. I'm really sorry!

I'm really sorry this isn't an update, real life is kicking my ass right now and I can't keep up with all my stories currently, I am not putting anything on hiatus though, I'm hoping to get the problem fixed soon, for those of you who might like to know what's going on here it is.

I have astigmatism in both my eyes now that's bad enough but in addition to that the veins in my eyes are swollen. now this wouldn't have impacted my writing much if I had my glasses, which I don't. my glasses broke and with everything going on the place where I get my glasses has closed until everything with the virus has cleared up. looking at the screen sometimes hurts my eyes, usually I try to ignore it but lately it's been getting worse and I can only put the brightness on my phone down so much.

so when my eyes aren't bothering me I chose to work on the stories that are easiest to write in case my eyes start acting up I would have something written instead of having stared at my phone creating senarios in my head until I found one that I like. ( that is literally how I come up with most all of my idea's.)

so yeah, that's all for now and sorry again, I'll try to get an update out soon.


	8. court

Three weeks later the day of Sirius's trial finally came, the head Healer in St Mungo's had Floo'd Amelia Bones directly after those in the Wizengamot tried to push for more testing in an attempt to push the trial back further,

Amelia filed the papers declaring Sirius black mentally competent and healed enough to stand trial directly with the minister, not so subtly reminding him Of the power Lord Potter, Sirius Blacks godson would have come election day, one quote in the Daily Prophet could swing the votes for or against him.

And so Harry put in a form with Professor Snape, informing him that he and Hermione would be leaving school grounds to attend the trial, as was their right.

**_~Scene~_**

Once seated in the court Harry and Hermione waited for the rest of the wizengamot, it was a full showing for Sirius' trial, All of The Weasleys came. Having gained permission from the headmaster, perhaps because Harry had stated that he would most certainly be at the trial, And wherever Harry was Ginny wanted to be there too.

After they gave Sirius Veritaserum questions began. "Are you at fault for the Potter's Death?" Amelia asked.

"Yes and No." was the reply. Amelia blinked. She had thought this would be a straight forward trial. The Wizengamot members were also confused, they knew for a fact that Peter was to blame, so why did Black feel as though he were responsible?

"Explain" Amelia ordered. "James wanted me to be their Secret Keeper but I thought it would be too obvious and so at the last minute I convinced him to make Peter his Secret Keeper, We thought no one would suspect the rat.

He sold James and lily out to Voldemort. If I hadn'hadn't suggested we switched They might still be alive." He said solemnly. That explained it, he felt responsible because the switch had been his suggestion, though no one faulted him for it.

"What happened on the night you were arrested?" Amelia asked, getting back to the standard line of questioning now that the confusion had. "I tracked Peter down to a Muggle street. I was going to make him pay for what he did to Lily and James,

but before I could do anything he shouted For the entire street to hear that I betrayed them, Then he cut off his finger Blew up the street and Transformed into his rat form and escaped down the sewers." He said.

There was a murmur amongst the people, some questioning how the Auror's who originally handled the case had missed that the finger had been cut off, rather than blasted off as the tearing on the skin would have looked quite different.

Amelia called the room to order. She was ready to finish her standard questioning and hand Sirius his walking papers, so to speak, so they could get to the other matters on today's agenda.

"Explain what you mean by rat form Mr Black" Amelia said. "Peter is an unregistered Animagus, His form is a brown rat." Sirius said calmly. "What does he look like in his form." she continued, though they already knew, she had to be thorough.

"He's Brown and fat. He has a bald Patch from where his hair was falling out and He's missing a toe on one of his front paws from where he cut off his finger,

He also has two bent whiskers on the left side of his face after Lily saw him and tried to hex his head off because she didn't know it was him." Sirius said. Amelia nodded. "Very well, that is all, members of the Wizengamot let us take the Mandatory five minutes of contemplation before we make a decision,

In that time, members of the public gallery, you may converse amongst yourselves. That is all." she said before sitting back in her chair to wait out the five minutes. To most, Amelia simply seemed bored with the trial, But Harry and Hermione, who had gotten to know her during the war could see the truth.

She was irritated that they couldn't simply set Sirius free, she didn't like giving the dark sect any chance to put an innocent man behind bars for no reason, she would have loved to simply set him free, as it was the right thing to do. And in cases such as these, she hated that they had to follow protocol,

but she would do everything by the book nonetheless, doing so prevented any naysayers from claiming the trial had been botched in Sirius' favor.

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other. "It's going to be a landslide, the Neutral and light sect's will vote to set Sirius free because he is obviously completely innocent, and the dark sect would be idiots to vote against him because they can't explain why they want him to remain in azkaban." Harry whispered to Hermione

Hermione smiled, sometimes she loved How Harry understood the inner workings of the political circle, She could hold her own of course, however the kissing arse, false interest and obsequious civilities of it all left a bad taste in her mouth.

"If you say so, Can Sirius be my magical guardian when he's fit?" She whispered back. All the while eyeing Mrs Weasly who seemed to be trying to move her and Ginny closer to them in the public box, however no one seemed to be willing to give up their closeness to the Boy-Who-Lived.

Percy and the twins were scowling at their mother as they conversed lowly, much like everyone else. "Oh, i'm your magical guardian." Harry mused absentmindedly, the truth serum had worn off and now he and Sirius were staring at each other. "What?" Hermione squeaked lowly. Harry glanced at her before returning his eyes to his Godfather as he explained. "You already know as a muggleborn your head of house is automatically your magical guardian until you come of age, or until a more suitable one comes forward,

however since I took my Lordship I became my own magical guardian and when you agreed to be my intended I automatically became your magical guardian, honestly i thought you would know this." harry comments.

Hermione sits back, a bit stunned that she didn't know this, she would have to check the Hogwarts library, something this important should have been in with the books she read on magical guardians, but she couldn;t recall reading anything of the sort, and that irritated her, sitting back they waited another moment before Amelia demanded silence.

"All those in favor of dropping all charges against Sirius Orion Black raise your wands lit. all opposed keep your wands down." she said clearly.

* * *

**OK, that's all for now, sorry this is a day late, yesterday was cleaning day and uploading this chapter completely slipped my mind, first of all let me thank every one of you for understanding my missed upload last month, and thank you for your suggestions, My eyes have been feeling better and i hope it continues. On that note I have some news that I hope makes up for my delayed upload. my story Our biggest mistakes will be ending soon, and instead of filling that slot with a new story, i have decided to use that slot to upload a second chapter for one of my other stories., that means after Our biggest mistakes ends, I will be using the time usually reserved for working on that story, to work on one of my others so that one of my stories gets to be uploaded twice a month instead of once a month. Now, how Will i decide the story you ask? whelp I'll tell you. When I publish the last chapter of Our biggest Mistakes, I will be choosing the story with the most reviews. (and I mean genuine reviews. dont go spamming the review section with one letter reviews. ) and that story will be the winner. so if you want a particular story to be uploaded twice a month be sure to leave a review, Blessed Be!**


	9. revenge is a dish best served public

Harry laughed as the twins told him about the prank they played on Marcus Flint. It was Saturday, the day after Sirius was declared innocent of all charges. Harry had been so happy about it he even managed to shake Fudge's hand with great civility, which was really saying something seeing as Harry hated the man's guts. He even nodded at Umbridge, it wasn't a very polite nod, more of an I-am-only-doing-this-because-you-technically-count-as-a-human-being type of nod

It was a step up from outright glaring at her, since that's what he really wanted to do, so he considered it a victory. Then Harry and Hermione spent about ten minutes talking with Sirus, they didn't have much time before they had to head back, so Harry had only managed to warn Sirus not to trust Dumbledore or the Weasleys, and not to eat anything they handed him. Anyway, Harry Hermione, Fred, and George were now in the room of Requirement, laughing their asses off as the mental image of Marcus Flint growing a monkey's tail.

He had called Crookshanks an ugly furball before kicking him, not knowing who he belonged to. Well, Daphne Greengrass certainly knew, and she hated Flint with a passion, after overhearing her talking about wanting to try out as a chaser Flint had laughed in her face and sneered, saying that no girl would ever be on the Quidditch team while he was captain.

And so, using her miniature Pensive, that was only used for short memories, she had shown Hermione, Flint Kicking Crookshanks, while they were getting ready for bed. Hermione was incensed, she loved Crookshanks. And Harry was upset because Hermione had been upset, and the twins just didn't like the older snakes in general.

All in all, they considered it a very good prank. After calming down, Harry took out the map and activated the hidden feature.

"**_Mr. Prongs would like to know if Operation 'let the dog out' was a success."_**

"**_Mr. Padfoot would like to remind Mr. Prongs that only he agreed on that name, furthermore Mr. Padfoot would like to state that he blames Mr. Moony for showing Mr. Prongs Muggle music."_**

"**_Mr. Moony sincerely apologizes for showing Mr. Prongs Muggle music, it was very wrong of me and I regret it deeply."_**

"**_Mr. Wormtail would like to suggest banning Muggle song references to future prank names."_**

**_"Mr. Padfoot agrees with Mr. Wormtail, using such ridiculous names takes away the seriousness of pranking."_**

"Ok guys, before you start bickering like old wives, Operation 'Free Padfoot' was a complete success. Our next order of business is to deal with Ron Weasly. He's become a right foul git, every time he sees Harry in the hall he's always loudly shouting about how Harry has betrayed everyone, He's also said it was my fault, several times in fact, and the Griffindor girls are starting to believe it, and they're always glaring at me. If I didn't go with Harry everywhere they'd probably try to corner me, and i really don't want to have to hurt them, but if spells start flying I know I'll start working on instinct.

So we need a plan to nip this little rebellion against us in the bud, we think a few embarrassing pranks will set them right, we need all your best idea's, like if these pranks were set on a scale of 1-10, ten being the most malicious, we would need these pranks to be around a 6." Hermoine said.

"**_Mr. Prongs Has an Idea…"_**

**_~Scene~_**

Three days later all the snakes showed up to Breakfast bright and early, It was common knowledge that Harry and Hermione had Promised the entire house a good laugh, all at the expense of a few lion firsties. They didn't know what to expect, but the Entire house knew better than to pass up a chance to see the Lions get humiliated.

15 minutes into breakfast there was a loud **CRACK!** near the first-years section of the Griffindor table. The entire hall collectively looked up to see what the noise was. There was a multicolored cloud surrounding the now panicking Gryffindor first years when it cleared away, the entire hall burst into laugher, even some of the teachers were having a hard time keeping a straight face.

All of the first years were dressed head to toe in babies' clothing, complete with onesies, booties, dummies, bibs, rattles, and bonnets! Oh, but it was about to get better, they were all wearing diapers, and there was a reason for that. As if on cue as one the first years stiffened then blushed when noises of them soiling themselves filled the hall, part of the potion and spell chain they had used, induced bowel movements two minutes after the clothing appeared.

Finally, the finishing touch that the twins had thought to add appeared, writing over the embarrassed group's head's appeared. The message was easy to read. '**_Act like babies, get dressed like babies.'_**

The entire group stood there with red faces as they read the message. Finally, with tears in her eyes, lavender Brown ripped the Bonnet off her head and threw her rattle straight at Ron's head. "This is all your fault!" she screamed before running out of the Hall. forgetting that they had all been willing participants, Dean, Seamus, And Pavaiti mirrored Lavender's actions and stormed out of the hall as well, Ron simply stood there, red-faced and not knowing what to do.

"SILENCE!' McGonagall boomed, she was furious. The hall fell silent immediately. "I want to know who did this! Now! Doing such things do your fellow students is horrendous!" She yelled indignantly. "You're a Hypocrite Minerva." a voice called out.

McGonagall whipped her head around to see who had said that. Sirius Black, looking absolutely furious as he pushed off the wall where he had been watching the show, walked up the center of the hall towards the head table. "What do you mean Sirius?" she demanded. Sirius narrowed his eyes at her.

"I meant exactly what i said. You. Are. A. Hypocrite. Or are you going senile in your old age? Because as I recall, me, James, Remus, and Peter played this exact prank, minus the writing, on the entirety of Slytherin house our fourth year, and you had no problem with it. Neither did Dumbledore, you both called it a 'harmless prank' when Slughorn demanded we be punished.

In fact, you argued with him about even taking house points, so don't you stand there and act all angry just because it was your precious lions who got pranked. Plus, the ones that were pranked this time actually deserved what they got. They've been harassing my Godson and his intended for weeks, or does that not matter anymore because they're Slytherins?" Sirius sneered

The hall was silent as the staff were shocked speechless, none more so than Severus Snape, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, Sirius Black, calling McGonagall out on her hypocrisy, and in defense of his snakes no less! Perhaps that gas caused hallucinations as well?

**_~Scene~_**

Harry snickered as He, Hermione, the twins, and Neville led Sirius to the Room of Requirements. After a few minutes of being unable to refute Sirius' claims, Dumbledore simply told all the students to get to class. At which point Sirius announced that he was there to speak to Harry, Hermione, and Neville regarding official house business.

Dumbledore had scowled but was unable to interfere. official house business per Hogwarts charter was a valid reason to remove students from class. And since the twins had a free period they tagged along.

Once inside the room, Sirius turned to look at the five mischief-makers. "Alright, would anyone like to tell me how you guys knew about that prank, and how to pull it off for that matter? I come here intending to speak to my Godson and his intended about holiday plans. But instead, I walk into the hall to find utter Caos, and the five of you grinning like the cats who got the creme.

The five looked at each other, nodded once, then maturely began blaming anyone but themselves. "Neville got us the Potion ingredients," Harry said Just as Dobby popped into the room to hand the twins their empty vials. "The twins cast the spell," Hermione said hurriedly.

"Hermione brewed the potion" the twins yelled in unison. "Dobby put the Potion into their goblets." Neville piped up. "Master Harry be telling Dobby to be putting potion in goblets, master Harry be saying wheezy and friends being mean to master Harry's Hermy," Dobby admitted

Sirus sighed, and for once, wondered what he had gotten himself into. And that was before His Godson pulled out the Marauders map.


	10. i'm sorry!

Hello readers, let me start by apologizing for this not being an upload. I'm sad to say that i have to take a temporary hiatus from writing, a lot of you know that I have problems with my eyes and lately I've been having more trouble than ever.

My vision has started to blur ib addition to my eyes hurting when I look at any screen for more than a half an hour. and i get a lot of film and build-up around my eyes every morning.

I think it might have to do with the veins in my eyes that are swollen, but whatever it is I need to take care of it before I can start writing regularly again, I will of course still work on my stories whenever I can manage but I don't want to somehow unknowingly damage my eyes more than they already are.

I am so sorry that I have to put my stories on hold, I love writing and getting your thoughts about my work, but my health has to come first. That being said I hope I can start writing again soon. That's all for now

Blessed be!


End file.
